reviewersunknownfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowdy Reviewer
The Rowdy Reviewer, also known as Rowdy C, is primarily a television critic portrayed by Chris Lee Moore. His primary show is TV Trash dedicated to reviewing bad or otherwise obscure TV shows. A native of Dallas-Fort Worth, Moore began producing TV reviews as Rowdy in early 2010, having admittedly been inspired by the likes of the Nostalgia Critic, Linkara and the Spoony One. In September 2010 he created rowdyc.com to post his reviews and other works, working independent from other sites until finally being invited to join Reviewers Unknown in October 2012, shortly after making a crossover review with the Cartoon Hero As of 2013, Rowdy has made more than 100 TV Trash reviews, in addition to retrospective videos on the Legend of Zelda games and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series TV Trash TV Trash stars Moore as Rowdy, a snarky critic that reviews TV shows of any era. On a set decorated with an old CRT TV set and a handful of TV DVD boxes, Rowdy will tear into a specific series or episode/season/story arc for a particular review. Rowdy has taken on a few shows that he declares to be good but were short lived, like Police Squad! and the animated Wildfire. These shows he refers to as "TV Treasures." Other Characters The Ninja Cats - a quartet of plush cat dolls that were given sentience through Rowdy's genie per one of his wishes. The team consisists of two Pound Purries named Cecil (brown) and Perkins (white), a Garfield doll that goes by the same name and a Cat in the Hat doll who's name has yet to be said on camera. They serve as assistants in the production of the show while also fighting crime and villains as ninjas, weilding TMNT style weapons. Jeannie - Rowdy's beautiful magical servant, who basically is a mixture of the Barbara Edan character from I Dream of Jeannie and the one from Disney's Aladdin. The latter part comes from the fact that she actually is not bound to serve Rowdy as he wished for her freedom some time ago. She is basically now no more than a friend with magic powers - and possibly a friend with benefits, as is not so subtly suggested. She is played by Lauren Wenzel-Biggan. The Wrestling Mark - A friend of Rowdy who firmly believes in the "kayfabe" of profesional wrestling and hosts his own wrestling news show. He is also protrayed by Moore, who doesn't wear glasses when portraying the character. Slacker Sis - Rowdy's nomadic, unnamed sister who occasionally drops by to mooch off of him. Rowdy has basically learned to tolerate her presence due to the fact that she can duplicate their mother's pancake recipie. She is played by Moore's real life sister Carey Denise. Malicia - an evil sorceress of untold power that Rowdy and the Cats have had to battle on apparently numerous occasions (though only one storyline has involved her so far). Little is known of her other than she craves magic power and commands an army of "drecks" that bear a resemblance to Rowdy. At the moment, she is trying to find a way out of New Jersey and get her magic staff back following a failed attempt to capture Jeannie. She is also played by Carey Denise.